


Paralells

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reminds her of Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralells

He reminds her of Buffy. She's not sure why, but he's got that something that electrifies her inside. That something that previously only Buffy had. He's got something that makes her want to fuck him up against the wall, and hold him when he cries.

She doubts he ever cries, though.

He reminds her of herself. False bravado. Trying so hard to be okay, and failing. He's got something that makes her want to beat him till he's bloody, and once he's bloody, to nurse him back to health.

He reminds her of a lot of people, a lot of things - Angel, for instance - but mostly, he reminds her that she's still not quite as stable as she pretends to be.

That is exactly why she pulls away when he kisses her, and glares, words flying out of her mouth - words intended to cut deep into him. Words intended to make him leave and never come back. Words that she heard so many years ago, from the mouth of the first person to electrify her inside.

"Ever occur to you, Connor, that the reason everyone forgot you was because they wanted to?"

Connor looks down, and Faith can tell he's desperately trying to keep that crushed look from gracing his face. It's a look Faith has seen many times while looking at herself in the mirror. A look she desperately wants to wipe off of his face. Anything but that look.

She takes a deep breath and a swing at him, and suddenly he's no longer crushed. He's angry. Like Faith had been.

And suddenly Faith realizes she'll never get rid of Connor. He'll stay beside her, because he recognizes something in her, something that makes him want to be with her, regardless of the things she says or how much punishment she dishes out.

Faith also realizes that while Connor's like her, she's a lot more like Buffy than she thought.


End file.
